The Confession
by Moonheart13
Summary: Chase Young may not be Catholic, but even evil warlords have their secrets...CHACK, TWO-SHOT. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Umm, besides homosexuality and religion, this is pretty tame. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase walked into the darkened hall of the church, the great doors shutting behind him, echoing ominously throughout the building. He observed the grandness of the golden altar and the flickering groups of candles on each side.

The overlord was obviously not a Christian nor did he really believe in any kind of religion for that matter. Although that didn't mean that he was not well-educated in theology. As a matter of fact, he knew practically everything about almost any religion someone cared to name. He found the extensive knowledge to be quite useful when dealing with people from different cultures and countries.

On this particular day, he had not come to accept the Lord Jesus as his Savior, not to pray for someone dear to him, nor to sing the beautiful hymns that the Church was so well-known for.

No, he had come to make a confession.

Not for a sin he'd committed because even if the Lord was in fact real, Chase had committed more sins than he could remember and obviously didn't care about receiving 'God's forgiveness'.

He entered the confession booth, shutting the door quietly behind him. The room was small; three sides made of a sturdy, thick wood and the remaining side that of brick. He plopped himself down in the single, available seat, crossing his legs as he did so. On the parallel wall of the door he'd come in was a wall with a small window in the center, covered by a curtain.

"Is someone in here?" Chase asked, really hoping he wouldn't have to walk around the place in search of a priest.

"Yes?" a voice replied from the other side.

Chase sighed. This had to be done. Once he confessed his feelings out loud to a total stranger who had no clue who he was, he could go about his business. Allow his secret to be known to one who could never, according to the rules and regulations of the Church, tell it to another living soul. At least…that was what he hoped.

"Father, I have a confession to make," Chase stated, shutting his eyes.

There was a long period of silence from the other side. Just as the dragonlord was about to ask if the person had left, the voice spoke again. "And…umm…what is this confession?"

Even though he was a little swayed by the person's deep voice and awkward speech, Chase nonetheless answered, "Father, I…am in love." Ah, Chase could already feel the imaginary weight being lifted off him.

More silence followed this, so Chase continued. "I'm in love with a young man, which, yes, I know, your religion doesn't believe in homosexuality, but all I ask is that you at least listen to me. I would much rather have you hear this than a psychiatrist, who would ask for my name and then I would have to pay them to keep quiet and I am honestly not in the mood to go through all that nonsense. I can't risk my…_crush_…finding out about this." Good lord, he sounded like a stupid, teenage girl talking about his 'crush'!

There was only a slight pause this time before the voice said, "Okay, well, why are you in love with him?"

Chase sighed again. "He's brilliant. I mean, really. He's literally a genius. He creates these incredible machines and devices that can do fantastic things. He can give them artificial intelligence, emotions, and so much more. He can also solve math equations without even flinching at their complexity. Equations that even I myself become a little lost in!" And he'd lived for over 1500 years…

"His sense of humor is astounding, too," the dragonman added, "I never show it in front of him, of course, but when I return home, I can't help but laugh at some of the things he said that day or something silly and stupid he did. I say this because not many people can make me laugh with such genuine joy and energy."

"He's quite beautiful as well," Chase continued, reclining back into the seat. "He has the fairest skin I've ever laid eyes on and his hair resembles that of a wonderful, destructive fire. His eyes are the most stunning, though. They shine like the finest jewels in the entire world. I sometimes catch myself just staring into them, almost wishing I could become lost in their magnificent beauty."

He heard a stifled noise, something that resembled a sniffle come from the other side.

"Father, are you alright?" he asked politely.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," came the rushed answer, "So, umm, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Finding it a little strange that the priest hadn't thrown him out for spewing this kind of filth in his church, Chase hesitated, but decided to reply.

"My reputation would be destroyed," he said simply.

"…well, if you love this guy so much, should that really matter? After all, love…is something that's so special, it takes some people years to find it. Some don't even receive the chance to find it at all. If you've found your true love, you should go for it, no matter what the cost."

Chase considered that. The man was right. If he ignored the possibility of a life with the evil genius, he might end up regretting it. After all, since the boy was mortal, he could die and the thought of him dying…Chase didn't want to think about that. "…but what if he does not feel the same way towards me? He idolizes me, yes, but what if it is just mere hero-worship?"

"Oh, I don't think that's the case," the voice from the other side said after a few seconds, it's tone suddenly changing. It sounded almost…mischievous. "I have a feeling he feels the exact same way about you."

"And how would you know?" Chase growled, suddenly very angry at the voice.

"'Cause I'm right here, Chase." The curtain suddenly opened and none other than Jack Spicer was staring back at him, smiling like a kid on Christmas. The look of horror on Chase's face was indescribable.

* * *

**A/N: Short, little one-shot I thought of one day and decided to share with you guys. The next chapter is from Jack's point of view and I think it's a little better than this chapter. Hoped everybody liked it! Review if you would like to! it makes me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters, nor do I make any profit or attempt to with the writing of this or any of my other pieces.**

**Warning: Homosexuality, language, and religion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack growled angrily to himself as he scrubbed the stained-glass window. How he hated this! He supposed it was better that picking up trash off the side of the road in an orange jumpsuit like other people who did community service, but it still sucked that he had to do this anyways.

After having a little trouble with the law, when he'd 'accidentally' tried to blow up the school that expelled him a month ago, his mother had managed to persuade the police to allow Jack to do his service at her old church, since he was still technically a minor and hadn't committed any other major offenses. Jack didn't really pay any attention to religion, finding all kinds to have way too many rules, not to mention totally boring, so he took no real pride or interest in the service.

The head priest, Father O'Conner, told him once he was done cleaning up the gold that surrounded the altar and scrubbed the stained-glass windows until they shined, he needed him to clean out the confessionals. He gave a snort of disgust as he remembered the conversation, but knew that there wasn't much that he could do about his current situation except just do it and get it over with.

He stepped back to examine the window, finding it surprisingly pretty in the sunlight that shown outside. He sighed tiredly and trudged to the first confessional that was closest to the door. He'd been given the keys to enter through the priest's side, so there was no need to try and break in, even though he probably could if he had the need. He entered the tiny room with his bucket that was already starting to become a sickly green color, along with a huge set of paper towels. He carefully placed them around on the ground, so that the carpeting didn't get ruined.

As he was about to reach into his bucket for the sponge to begin on the walls, a voice stopped him.

"Is someone in here?" the voice asked.

"Yes?" Jack replied more in the form of a question, since he wasn't sure who was on the other side and was really hoping that somebody didn't think he was breaking in or something.

A brief sigh was heard before the voice confessed, "Father, I have a confession to make."

Jack's body froze like a deer in the headlights. Not because the person on the other side assumed that he was a priest, nor from the statement itself, really. He knew that voice.

That dark, rich voice that always made his body shiver with need. The voice that he would always adhere to, no matter how crazy the order might sound. The only voice that he would do anything to hear his name be called…

_Chase._

It took a few moments for Jack to rack his brains. He didn't really understand why Chase would be in a place like this, but Jack was never one who liked to question things like that. He was more of a 'go with the flow' kind of guy; always trying to keep his options open to whatever was happening in the present.

So, although he felt incredibly unsure of himself, his curiosity won the battle in his mind and he inquired, deepening his voice slightly in an effort to disguise it, "And…umm…what is this confession?"

"Father, I…am in love," the dragonlord confessed from the other side.

Jack's eyes widened in shock and he dramatically cupped a hand silently over his mouth. Before he could reflect on this statement fully, Chase continued to talk.

"I'm in love with a young man, which, yes, I know, your religion doesn't believe in homosexuality, but all I ask is that you at least listen to me. I would much rather have you hear this than a psychiatrist, who would ask for my name and then I would have to pay them to keep quiet and I am honestly not in the mood to go through all that nonsense. I can't risk my…_crush_…finding out about this." Jack noticed how Chase pronounced the word 'crush' as though it was the most disgusting word in the whole English language.

Surprisingly, the fact that the elder man was in love with a male really didn't shock Jack that much. He assumed that after living for so many years, the overlord must have experimented. However, the declaration that he'd just made stood out in Jack's mind.

Chase Young in love? The thought was entirely insane, of course, but why would the dragonman need to lie to a random priest? Jack couldn't find a reason, so he decided to play along and find out what exactly was going on with his all-time evil-hero and long-time crush.

"Okay, well, why are you in love with him?" he questioned, slightly afraid that Chase would discover that it was him.

Luckily, he had nothing to worry about.

"He's brilliant. I mean, really. He's literally a genius. He creates these incredible machines and devices that can do fantastic things. He can give them artificial intelligence, emotions, and so much more. He can also solve math equations without even flinching at their complexity. Equations that even I myself become a little lost in!" Chase explained.

Now, Jack was no idiot. He did stupid things sometimes that got him into more trouble than he ever thought he could get into, but he wasn't literally stupid.

Chase was talking about him.

The thought shocked him so much that for a few moments, he actually stopped breathing for a few seconds. He managed to resume his breathing without causing too much of a ruckus. He listened more closely to Chase's words.

"His sense of humor is astounding, too. I never show it in front of him, of course, but when I return home, I can't help but laugh at some of the things he said that day or something silly and stupid he did. I say this because not many people can make me laugh with such genuine joy and energy."

Jack gripped the front of his coat in even more shock. Chase actually thought he was funny?! The dragonlord always seemed to scoff whenever he did something crazy, whether or not it was accidental. He…could make Chase laugh? For some reason, Jack felt an unbridled sense of pride rush through him at the thought that he could make Chase that happy, especially when he was simply being his usual, dorky self.

Although, nothing could have prepared Jack for what he heard next.

"He's quite beautiful as well. He has the fairest skin I've ever laid eyes on and his hair resembles that of a wonderful, destructive fire. His eyes are the most stunning, though. They shine like the finest jewels in the entire world. I sometimes catch myself just staring into them, almost wishing I could become lost in their magnificent beauty."

Jack brought both his hands up to cover his mouth. Those words…they were like poetry. Poetry…meant for him. All for him. To his mild horror (since he knew how emotional he was), a tear fell down the side of his face and his nose began to run. He sniffled it back up, trying to contain his tears of joy, that Chase Young felt such love for him. That the man actually thought about him that way!

"Father, are you alright?" he heard Chase ask.

Shit, he heard him!

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Jack answered quickly, rubbing his nose and eyes with his sleeve. Then, he suddenly realized; why hadn't Chase ever talked to him about this? The elder man obviously felt very strongly toward him, so why not? "So, umm, why don't you tell him how you feel?" Jack was a bit nervous asking the question, but his curiosity was now begging on its hands and knees to know!

"My reputation would be destroyed," came the simple answer.

Well…that was a bit hurtful.

Jack couldn't really say he blamed him, though. Chase was such a legendary figure; if the others found out he was dating Jack Spicer, the Heylin screw-up, they'd probably laugh in his face. Still…Chase loved him. I mean, he seriously loved him. The fact that the elder man would go to all this trouble to confess such a secret had to mean that he was serious.

Jack couldn't give up this newfound love so easily! He just couldn't!

"…well, if you love this guy so much, should that really matter? After all, love…is something that's so special, it takes some people years to find it. Some don't even receive the chance to find it at all. If you've found your true love, you should go for it, no matter what the cost." Jack didn't realize how much he'd spoken until he finally shut his mouth. He didn't know how the warlord would react to this, but he knew it was worth a shot. For the first time, he silently thanked his cousin Megan for forcing him to watch all those crappy chick flicks with her.

Then, he heard Chase reply, "…but what if he does not feel the same way towards me? He idolizes me, yes, but what if it is just mere hero-worship?"

Wow.

Was Chase that thick? Could he seriously not see how crazy Jack was for him?

"Oh, I don't think that's the case," Jack said, changing his tone slightly as he grinned. "I have a feeling he feels the exact same way about you."

"And how would you know?" he heard Chase growl fiercely.

Jack was a bit nervous about what he was about to do (especially with Chase now angry), but something told him that it had to be done. "'Cause I'm right here, Chase," he said as he pulled back the curtain with a wicked grin to see Chase face to face. It took every bit of self-control Jack had in him not to laugh at Chase's look of horror and embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: The other chapter from Jack's POV. Hope you guys liked it! Review if you wish!**


End file.
